


Their Final Mission

by Cub (Ao3Jamie_Cub)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Minatozaki Sana, Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao3Jamie_Cub/pseuds/Cub
Summary: The two best spies in Teudoongie Academy, facing their last mission together.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Their Final Mission

“Jihyo! Do you have all of the equipment?” 

“Yes!” 

The sky was bright that night. Stars sparkling, the night noises being as loud as ever in Seoul. On this night, there was Jihyo and Chaeyoung. The two best spies in Teudoongie academy, ready to finally quit after years of being partners facing their last mission together. The best partners, ready to settle down with each other after this exciting career path. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung sat on the roof of one of Seoul’s many abandoned buildings. Jihyo, holding the rope connected to her partner's harness kisses her softly on the forehead. 

"Stay safe tiger."

"I will don't worry. This isn't our first rodeo."

"I know, but I love you. Know that."

"Ok Ji. You ready?"

"Yeah"

Jihyo begins to loosen her grip on Chaeyoung's rope. Letting her down the building by rope, waiting for her partner's cue.

"Alright."

"What can you see?" 

"I can't see much. It's dark."

"Do you remember the map layout we looked at earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so, where I'm dropping you is in the main hall. The exit door should be somewhere on the left with a blinking light. Do you see it?"

Chaeyoung starts swinging herself around to get a good look at her surroundings. Swinging around for a minute until she sees the light Jihyo mentioned. 

“Alright Babe, let me down. I see an entrance, I can let you in.”

"Roger that."

Jihyo, letting Chaeyoung down every so softly, listened until she heard the younger's feet hit the concentrate. Still holding the ropes until she gets a few tugs that tell her she can let go.

"I'll open the front door. Stay up there until I give the cue!"

So, that's what Jihyo did. She waited on the roof until she got the signal that the door was safely opened.

\-------

5 minutes passed.

10 minutes passed. 

15 minutes passed, and that's when Jihyo realized something was wrong. "Chaeyoung?"

No answer.

Getting impatient Jihyo began rappelling herself down the building. She started to walk around the perimeter of the building searching for the door that Chaeyoung was tasked with opening. Getting around to the door, Jihyo could see that it was open but Chaeyoung was nowhere near.

After looking around and eventually walking inside, she started searching where Chaeyoung could have gone. Looking around for her bright blonde and sniffing for her strawberry scent. Getting more and more nervous, not knowing where her partner is at all. 

“Chaeyoung! Where are you?”

Dead silence. Jihyo could even hear a pin drop. All she could hear was her own desperate voice yelling back at her.

“Chaeyoung? Baby?”

Still no call back to her. Jihyo started to freak out in her head, begging to know where Chaeyoung went. Begging to know who has her. Begging to know if she’s still aliv-

“Jihyo? Jihyo!”

There it was. Her girlfriend's voice came back to her. Yelling back to her, begging for her to find her, save her.

“Chaeyoung?” 

“Jihyo!” 

“Where are you? Where did you go?”

Frantically looking around herself until she hears a distorted yet clear voice from above her. "Jihyo~" 

The girl looks up to find where her name is being called. Seeing a dark figure calling out her name, teasing her until she notices a LED display with her girlfriend on it. Not noticing anything else but the room's layout, Jihyo runs as fast as she can to find it. Running faster and faster as she begins to hear Chaeyoung's cries, her pleas for life.

Turning corners after corners. Rooms after rooms until she spots a corridor that has integration rooms down a line.

She runs into the corridor, still hearing her girlfriend's cries, trying to find her, opening every door looking for the same room she saw on the screen. "Black walls, grey tile. Black walls, grey tile." Jihyo mumbles to herself, searching as fast as she can. Searching until she finds that exact room, running into it until it locks behind her. Walking to her girlfriend until she notices that it's a hologram. Noticing that Chaeyoung isn't there. Noticing that she was tricked.

The hologram in front of her changes from her girlfriend to the woman she hates the most.

“Well, well. You’re finally here. I’ve got-”

“Cut the bullshit Sana.”

Jihyo's words creating a hurt looking Sana, puppy dog eyes, and acting offended. Being painfully cringy in the process. 

“Ouch, well, my monologue doesn't matter. Anyways, you see that screen Jihyo?" Sana points at a tv screen that sits right above Jihyo's head.

Jihyo looks up at the screen where a live video of Chaeyoung plays. Squirming in a seat, mumbling cries out to Jihyo. Tied up and not being able to help herself. 

Jihyo staring up at the screen with tears in her eyes, mumbling, "Chaeyoung."

"Yeah yeah yeah, quit sulking, anyways." Sana clicks a button that triggers a gunshot to hit Chaeyoung in the chest causing her to scream in agony until the screen glitches to black.

"Chaeyoung no!" Jihyo stares up at the screen eyes wider than ever. Falling to the floor, with tears pouring out of her eyes. Holding her chest crying onto the cold tile floor.

Sana watching her, laughing to herself as she responds to the cries with, "Pfft, you cry baby."

"Sana. I'm going to murder you." 

"Why would you murder me? I didn't even shoot her, she's still alive dumbass."

"Where is she?"

"Patience Jihyo."

Soon after Sana utters those words, Jihyo hears a knocking at the door. Looking over to watch as it opens and she sees her Chaeyoung, the one she loves more than anyone, running toward her to embrace her in the tightest hug.

"Chaeyoung!" Jihyo puts her hands on her baby's face, kissing her forehead and placing hers on the younger's. Loving to see her again until she notices Chaeyoung's energy. Noticing that Chaeyoung wasn't reciprocating any of her love back.

"You're very off."

"Hm? What?"

"What's wrong?"

Jihyo pushes Chaeyoung back a little, searching her body for any scratches, injuries that Sana could've caused. Looking at her chest and back, legs and arms until she sees a tear fall down the younger's cheek.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

Looking down between their feet Chaeyoung whispers, only loud enough for them both to hear.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

In the middle of processing the words, Jihyo feels the sharpest pain in her chest. Looking down just to see a knife in her chest, and her girlfriend holding the blade. Looking down in terror as she pleads for Chaeyoung to do something, to take it out, to do anything. Looking up at her as she falls to the floor, bleeding out. Succumbing to her injuries. 

"Chaeyoung…"

"I'm so so sorry." Chaeyoung whimpers, watching as Jihyo begins to lose her breath, choking on her blood and grasping at her life.

Jihyo staring back up at Chaeyoung as Sana walks behind her giving a back hug, kissing her neck softly. Saying two words loud enough for dying Jihyo to hear as her final words she'd ever hear.

"Thanks, babe."


End file.
